


In All These Changes

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Tags to Eureka [3]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they settle in, the time travelers take stock of their new lives. Tag to 4x03</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All These Changes

He had thought the future would be better; had seen it as an adventure. Pop forward with the strangers to the future, see what Eureka had become, see what 2010 was like. He was pretty sure it would be amazing, if only because the five who had ended up in '47 were so very, very extraordinary.

He was wrong.

Oh, it wasn't bad — he would even go so far as to say that it was pretty damned cool. But while he was a genius in his own time, his cutting edge work was old hat or disproven to these people of the future. They take care of him, created an identity for him, gave him a place to live, and looked after him, but they were all busy with trying to figure out how their own lives have changed and didn't have the time to shepherd him through his new life.

Trevor still had trouble believing that his mere presence in the future had changed so many lives. It made him a bit ashamed for his selfish act of curiosity. Henry and Allison had both gone on and on about how foundational his work had been. Now, he was a mere footnote in the history books, a curiosity and mystery never solved.

He rather hated it.

***

Fargo wished his other self had been the type to keep a journal. Maybe then, things would make sense. Maybe then, he would know why everyone at GD feared and hated him.

Well, he had a pretty good idea of the why; he had ruled GD as a personal fiefdom, with its personnel his to obey his capricious orders. He wondered why the military had even appointed him to the position of Head.

He knew his own limitations but apparently in this new world, his old self hadn't had the same ones. It had made the transition difficult and he leaned on Allison for help and advice. He couldn't keep doing that; he knew that and she knew it. And as he sat in his chair and practiced the apology he had to make to the General, he wondered how much longer he could maintain the fiction that he really belonged as GD's Head. Wondered when someone would realize that he was nothing like the other Fargo. Wondered what they would do to him when they did.

Maybe prison wouldn't be so bad, then.

***

Henry adapted to change. That was what he did. He had done it before, had done it when Jack had prevented him from saving Kim, even though he had hated his new reality. Now this. He hadn't thought he would marry after losing Kim. Apparently, he had.

He liked Grace; she was smart, intuitive, had a great sense of humor. Didn't push even though she knew something had happened to make him uncertain around her. Didn't ask why they no longer shared a bed, or why he spent all his time trying to make some antique object work, or why he didn't know things he was pretty sure he should know.

She started to leave books around for him to read. Flipping through them, he saw they were books on recent history; he shared them with Grant, figuring the other scientist needed them as much as he did. Sent him a link to her personal blog for him to read. That helped him more than anything else in giving him a feel for this strange new world in which he found himself.

He just wondered how much longer she would remain patient and not demand answers.

Wondered how much longer it would take for him to fall in love with his wife.

***

Jo leaned back in her easy chair, a bottle of beer in her hand and sighed. Today had been difficult. Her first crisis at GD where she — she and not Carter — had nominal charge of the situation. Not that he hadn't helped her out; she didn't think he could walk away from something when people were in danger.

They both had trouble remembering that they no longer worked together, that they were no longer partners. It was easy to slip back into their old working relationship when something like what had happened today occurred.

It didn't mean she didn't appreciate the apology he had made before he had left to go and break up with Tess. It had touched her that he missed her as his deputy. Truth be told, she missed working with him.

Another part of her though, didn't mind her new position. She liked being in charge of others, liked knowing that she had charge of a domain whose safety was hers to maintain. And today notwithstanding, she usually managed whatever crisis erupted in GD without a problem.

Still, it made her happy to know that she could always call upon Carter for help if she needed it.

***

Jack watched as Tess left S.A.R.A.H. for the last time. He felt like a heel; he also felt relieved. Relieved that he could finally stop pretending that his relationship with her was fine and that they were on the same page. Didn't mean that he liked hurting her. Just that it was better to end it now before she got too deeply enmeshed in his life.

Once, before she had left for Australia, he could have fallen in love with her. He hadn't expected it but he hadn't shied away from it either. He had told himself he needed to stop pining after Allison and take what life offered him. And he had found Tess — or she had found him — and he had been happy.

He wished he could have remained happy with her. Wished that she hadn't broken up with him right before he had gone to the past and discovered he could have what he wanted with Allison.

And as he tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing, a part of him wondered if Allison hadn't kissed him, whether he would have sent Tess on her way.

***

Allison watched from the doorway as Kevin slept. He looked like a typical teenage boy, sprawled out on his bed, the cover twisted around his limbs, dirty clothes peppering the surface of the floor. It made her smile, too her little boy acting normal.

This had become her favorite thing to do in this new world. Her son like this made it difficult for her to want to change things back to the way things had once been. The others didn't understand and while she was sorry their lives weren't the way they had been, she knew she would never willingly trade it all back for what they used to have.

She even liked her new position as head of the infirmary. It left her more time to spend with her children. She didn't miss dealing with the military or with recalcitrant scientists or making sure that GD didn't accidentally blow up the world.

So, why should she want to change thing? Her new life was as close to perfect as it could be.

_/fin_


End file.
